


live in the moment...

by takemeto_thebog



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, establishing a relationship then breaking it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeto_thebog/pseuds/takemeto_thebog
Summary: they’ve grown old.lapin cadbury and theobald gumbar: throughout the years.
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & Theobald Gumbar, Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar
Kudos: 31





	live in the moment...

**Author's Note:**

> title from flaming hot cheetos by clairo

they stroll through the forest off to the side of the kingdom. the young knight has invited the chancellor for a stroll- if it wasn’t too much to ask, of course- and the chancellor has graciously accepted. theobald says something that causes the chancellor to laugh, and he wonders how such thing could exist. he feels a warmth in chest and butterflies in his stomach. 

they arrive at the clearing when the castle bells chime, and theobald has to cut the meeting short. he relays to the chancellor his duties and the chancellor agrees that the both of them should probably attend to their duties.

theobald doesn’t see the chancellor the rest of the day.

//

theobald catches the primogen at the end of his lesson and invites him to a stroll in the forest. the primogen pauses for a moment before accepting, it has been weeks since their last stroll. 

they arrive at the clearing and sit under one of the many candy trees. they catch each other on what they have been up to since the last stroll. they chat about the princesses, the castle, they chat about anything really. the primogen leans against theobald, he seems to be grateful for this break. the past few days for the new primogen has been quite stressful. they bask in silence, acknowledging each other’s presence. theobald doesn’t lean his head on the primogen.

the primogen’s ear twitches and he says that he has things to attend. the primogen thanks theobald for his company and trails behind on the way back.

theobald doesn’t see the primogen until he is on his way to his quarters, only to see him disappear into the dimly lit hallways of the castle.

//

they don’t talk about the time they will be spending away from each other. theobald is to accompany the king amethar to comida, and lapin is to stay at the castle to teach the princesses. theobald is careful not to crush lapin’s paw in his. he’s very careful not to hurt the rabbit under him as they embrace and bid each other adieu.

  
  


they’ve grown older and they’ve grown apart. theobald invites the chancellor to a stroll, not knowing this is the last.

they don’t talk. theobald reminisces of the days spent in each other’s quarters, only to leave before sunrise. they are in silent agreement that they no longer have it. theobald holds the chancellor one last time.

theobald thinks he sees the chancellor in the corner of his eye during his patrol, but when he turns to look, there is nobody there.


End file.
